Santa Baby
by TDI-lover89
Summary: "You haven't told Santa what you wanted this year." He said smirking as I smirked back and made my way over to him as I placed myself in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Oh, how I love Christmas!  Paul/Andrea


**Hey guys, I know it's after Christmas and all but, I still wanted to do this so, here you go; one of the couple one-shots about some couples in **_**Behind this mask**_**. **

**This one's for Paul/Andrea!**

_~Santa baby~_

_"Rockin around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop!"_

"_Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop!"_

I sang along with the catchy song as I twirled down the isles checking inventory at the local Christmas shop which they open every year from the middle of October to the end of December. Yeah, weird to open a Christmas shop in October but, everyone here just loves this certain holiday so much.

I tapped my foot to the beat as the little bell jingled on my shoe. I was wearing an elf costume; yes, it's part of the uniform but, I don't mind it, I think it's a cute idea.

"Oh Andrea, come out, come out wherever you are!" I heard a voice call up from the front desk. I smirked knowing that voice from anywhere.

"Over in the Santa isle Nikki!" I said as I checked off the Gingerbread Santa that was on my list.

I looked over at the end of the isle and saw Nikki's head pop out from behind a display with a giant smile plastered on her face and along with reindeer antlers of course.

"What are you doing out of your stable Rudolph?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh ya know, just wondering if that Christmas party is still on tonight at your house." She said grinning back.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be back at the workshop wrapping the presents for all of the good little girls and boys?" I laughed as she joined in too.

"I actually have to do that when I get home, did you get yours wrapped?" I asked as we walked down the isle as I kept checking my list.

"Yup, Jake helped me last night, they're going to be so happy when we give it all to them." She said with a smile. I smiled back as I reached the end of the isle and tucked the clipboard under my arm.

"Glad Jake helped you."

"Did Paul help you any?"

"No, he had work and when he got home, he was way to tired but, that's alright I can do it."

"Yeah but, don't you have to get ready for the party too, that sounds like a lot of work for one person Andrea."

"I got this." I said with my George Lopez voice. We both laughed as we headed back up to the register.

"Alright, just call me if you need back-up."

"Don't worry, everything's under control, I just need to close up for the day and head home to cook, decorate the place and wrap the rest of the gifts for the orphanage." I said with a shrug. I mean it doesn't sound that bad, I got a few hours to do it; piece of cake.

"Alright, I got to get going though, Jake and I still have to get presents for tonight and he said he had a surprise for me."

"Hmm, I wonder what this certain surprise could be?" I said with an evil smirk. She playfully slapped my arm as she blushed.

"God, you're so perverted." She said with a smirk.

"Yup, and that's why you love me so much."

"Yes it is." She said as she patted my back and we both laughed. We both heard the bell ding as we both looked over at the door and saw Jake come in with a giant smile and a Santa hat on.

"You two better not be laughing at me." He said as he made a bee line straight to Nikki.

"Why of course not sweetie." Nikki said with a grin.

"Hmm, Santa having an affair with the reindeer, I don't think Mrs. Clause would be happy with that." I said as I tapped my chin.

Before anyone could say anything else we heard the door open again. This time though it was my boss; Betty.

"Hey Betty." I said with a wave.

"Hi Mrs. Fuller." Jake and Nikki said as they waved at her.

"Hello kids and Merry Christmas." She said with a smile. Betty is an awesome lady, she's the pastor at our church and runs the Christmas shop every year. She loves Christmas as much as everyone else in the small town does.

"Andrea, you can head out I have it from here, you go get ready for your party and getting those presents ready for the kids." She said with a bright smile.

"Are you sure Betty, I'm not even done with inventory."

"Don't worry about that sweetie, I can handle it, you go and enjoy your Christmas."

"Okay, thank you very much Betty and Merry Christmas!" I said as I grabbed my purse and coat which were both behind the counter and waved at Betty as all three of us exited the store.

"That was really nice of Betty to do." Nikki said as we walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, but, that's totally something she would do, she's so nice." I said with a smile.

"So, what do we need to bring to the party again?" Jake asked as he swung his and Nikki's hands as we continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Presents and some food because with as much as you guys eat we're going to need as much as we can get." Nikki and I started laughing as Jake made a face at both of us which only made us laugh harder.

"You two better be nice, remember I know when you're sleeping." He said looking at both of us.

"Hey now, that's a little creepy there." I said holding my hands up and laughing.

"Yeah, I know where you sleep too, with me." Nikki said as she hit him upside the head.

"Whoa, calm down there Dancer." He said fixing his hat as he slapped her on the ass. She jumped slightly as she stopped walking as glared at him. While they were doing that, I was laughing my ass off.

"Getting a little personal there Santa."

"Oh come on, I've done worse things than that to you in public." He said with a smirk.

"Okay now, I so don't want to hear this, oh look; my car I'm saved!" I said as I waved goodbye to the two love birds as I made my way over to my beloved car. Now to just finish the rest of the crap that needs to get done and then it's party time!

**Time skip: 2 hours.**

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse-opened sleigh!"_

The well known song continued to play through the radio which was on in the kitchen where I was preparing the feast. I think I'm doing well on timing, the presents are wrapped for the kids and the party and the place is decorated with tinsel, lights and the whole shebang. Now, I have the food cooking and I still have thirty minutes to spare!

Andrea, you have outdone yourself yet again! I smiled to myself as I continued to sing along to the song as I danced around the kitchen setting plates and cups around the table. The line of food was all ready to go. Everything from veggies, potatoes and even fruitcake was out waiting for everyone to devour them.

I heard the front door squeak open and the sound of boots on the hard wood floors. I continued to stir the soup that I was making in the pot when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I smiled as I put the spoon down and turned around to come face to face with Paul of course.

"You know, that elf costume really turns me on." He said with a smirk as he nipped at my neck lightly. I giggled as I kissed his cheek wiggling out of his hold and running towards our bedroom to change. I heard him right behind me as I got tackled onto the bed. I laughed when he started tickling me.

"P-p-paul, s-s-s-sto-op!" I managed to say as his tickling came to a stop and I was able to catch my breath.

"So, when's everyone going to be here?" He asked as he wiped some hair out of my face.

"In about twenty minutes." I said rolling on my side to cuddle up to him.

"I should go dig my costume out then." He said sighing as he rolled over as his feet planted on the carpeted floor. I frowned a bit and then remembered the turkey that was in the oven and got up too, hurrying out of the room and towards the kitchen hoping I didn't burn it.

When I turned the corner to go into the kitchen, I grabbed two oven mitts and pulled the oven door down as a small cloud of black smoke popped out and hit me in the face. I fanned it away as I reached in and grabbed the turkey taking it out quickly as I shut the door with my foot and placing the steaming and slightly burnt turkey on the counter top. I wiped some sweat that formed on my forehead and threw my oven mitts on the counter next to the turkey. I sighed as I leaned against the counter, I hope the party goes well, those kids deserve it.

**Time skip: one hour.**

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas; we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

"_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, good tidings to Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

As the festive song played on the radio, everyone was having a great time, thank goodness. Everyone was here; Kim, Jared, Nikki, Jake and his dad, Seth and his family, Sam and Emily and well, pretty much most of the tribal council was there along with some of the orphans from the orphanage too.

I looked around at everyone to see if they were having a good time which of course they were. The kids were playing a Christmas game that involved a stocking. Kim was laughing at Jared who probably told some corny joke, Seth and Leah were having an eating contest and it looks like Leah's winning. Sam and Emily were slow dancing along with some other couples in the other room and, Jake and Nikki were still under the mistletoe the same place they were ten minutes ago. I raised my brow slightly and turned away trying to look for Paul but, gave up. It didn't kick in for a few minutes until I slapped my forehead; duh, he was getting his costume on.

I felt a tug on my shirt as I turned around and came face to face with Lucy. Lucy is an orphan who had a liking to me and I couldn't resist that cute face of hers, she's almost four and the cutest kid ever.

"Hey sweetie, are you having fun?" I asked picking up the little girl who was clad in a red dress and matching shoes. She nodded her little head making her pigtails bounce as she hugged my neck as I hugged her back gently.

"Will you tell us a story?" She asked giving me her puppy eyes. I bit my lip trying to say later but I gave in and nodded as I carried her back to the room where all of the kids were as I heard shouts of 'yes, story time!' throughout the room as I smiled a bit as I sat Lucy down and grabbed the book that was in the chair and sat down as I looked at the cover and smiled. I opened the book and looked up at the kids who had eager and waiting eyes and looked back down at the book.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." I read aloud as I showed the kids the picture of the beautiful house and the Christmas tree as I watched them smile and laugh.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon be there. The children all nestled and snug in their beds while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads."

**Time skip: 45 minutes.**

"_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows."_

"_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names they never let poor Rudolph join in any games."_

"_Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say, Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight!"_

"_Then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history!"_

As the kids finished singing the song, everyone clapped and cheered as the kids smiled knowing they did a good job. As the clapping went down and everyone started to talk again, the doorbell rang and bells could be heard outside. I smiled knowing who it was; Paul and the guys. All the kids stopped talking and turned towards the door with smiles and faces glowing when they heard a loud ho,ho,ho ring out from behind the door.

"Santa Clause is here!" Lucy said as she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her towards the door. Everyone laughed softly at her cute antics as I followed her and scooped her up into my arms as I made my way over to the door.

"Do you want to open it?" I asked her as she eagerly shook her head yes as she put both of her tiny hands on the door knob and twisted it as I helped her pull it open. I saw the bright smile on her face as she started jumping in my arms. I opened the door fully as 'Santa' walked in with a giant red sack behind him and of course his 'reindeer' following behind him.

As he sat down in the chair which was by the tree, I let Lucy down as she and the other kids ran over to the tree and made a giant circle around Paul as he opened his bag and started handing out presents to the overly excited he sat down in the chair which was by the tree, I let Lucy down as she and the other kids ran over to the tree and made a giant circle around Paul as he opened his bag and started handing out presents to the overly excited kids.

"So, how'd you get him to do it?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Kim, Nikki and Emily smirking at me.

"Oh you know, told him I'd give him something special tonight." I said with a wink.

"How kinky Andrea." Nikki said as I slapped her shoulder.

"Shut up; but, he actually really wanted to do it later on and, how in the hell did you get Jake, Sam and Jared to dress up as reindeer?" I asked crossing my arms and raised my brow at the three.

"Sam wanted to do it because he thought the kids would like it." Emily said smiling as she looked over at Sam who was giving one of the kids a piggy back ride.

"At least yours wanted to do it, Jared didn't; he kept complaining that him wearing tights would mess up his manhood." Kim said shaking her head. We all laughed as Kim laughed along too.

"So, how'd you persuade him?" I asked.

"I said if he didn't do it for the kids, I wouldn't make him the pancakes that he loves so much anymore." She said as she looked over at Jared who just got pounced on by a couple of kids and of course we laughed at that.

"Jake was half and half, he wanted to do it for the kids but, then he didn't want to wear the outfit because it would show well, you know." Nikki said as we all nodded holding back our laughs.

"So, what was the verdict?" Emily asked slightly amused.

"I told him if he didn't do it for the wonderful children I wouldn't shower with him anymore." She said finishing with a satisfied smirk as we all grinned at her.

"Wow Nikki, way too much info." I said giggling.

"Sorry girls but, it worked didn't it?" She said looking over at Jake who was handing out presents to the kids who then patted his head.

"Hell yeah it did." I said looking at the scene. The kids looked like they were having a great time over there. We all smiled at the scene as we went over and started to clean up the huge mess of wrapping paper.

By the time the girls and I got the mess cleaned up, most of the guests were gone including the children with their new toys which they loved to death.

"I'll see you tomorrow Andrea and great party, the kids loved it!" Emily yelled from the front door as I poked my head out from the kitchen and waved at her smiling as her and Sam left.

"Have you every noticed fruitcake looks like moldy meatloaf?" Nikki said as she poked the said treat with a fork and watched it jiggle a bit as she scowled.

"And have you noticed that you've had a little too much eggnog?" Kim said with a grin as Nikki hit her arm playfully as we laughed.

"Nice one Kim." Jared said as he entered the kitchen with the reindeer costume in a bag and a smirk plastered on his face.

"We better get going, it's getting late." He said as Kim nodded and said her good byes. Nikki continued to help me put the food away until I heard her yelp. I turned from the fridge to see Jacob lift her from the floor and spin her around as she laughed and demanded that he put her down.

"Awesome party Andrea, the kids had a blast. Next year it's at our house." Jacob said as he grabbed Nikki's hand and headed towards the door. I waved at her as she blew me a kiss; I laughed as I shut the fridge and wondered where the hell Paul could be.

"Andrea" I poked my head out of the kitchen to see Paul sitting in the same chair he was sitting at to hand out presents to the kids and was really confused.

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't told Santa what you wanted for Christmas." He said with a smirk. He had the white beard off and the pillow was on the ground.

"Well, I'm not sure yet Santa." I said with a smirk as I tapped my chin as I pretended to think.

"Well then, come here and sit on Santa's lap while you think." He said with a grin as he patted his knee. I grinned too as I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I sat down on his lap placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I think I know what I want now Santa." I said with a seductive smirk as he grinned back sliding his hands around my waist.

"Why don't you just go ahead and whisper that in Santa's ear."

I leaned forward and whispered exactly what I wanted as I saw his smirk grow bigger and bigger. When I leaned back and looked at his face, his eyes were wide and he had a huge smile on it.

I smiled lightly satisfied as I got up off of his lap and walked towards the hall going to the bedroom as I looked back and ushered him over to me as he got up quickly following me down the hall.

Oh, I just love Christmas time.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me; I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."_

**Well, what do you guys think? Sorry; I know it's totally passed Christmas and all but, I really wanted to post this so, here you go!**


End file.
